voyage of discovery
by x.PiRaTe.LuVa.x
Summary: Rating for safety. Jack's son Lee is torn between two loves, the sea or the cute tavern boy (SLASH) yum! better summary inside :P
1. Rum, Sweat and Vomit

Disclaimer—The funky mouse owns it all! Except Lee, Dawson and any other hot characters that decide to show up! : D  
  
Ok! My first fan fiction, be kind! Lol! Anyway I love slash, best thing ever if you ask me, so that's mainly what this fic is all about.  
  
Background- Jack has a 17 yr old son, Lee. His mother died when he was small, so he went to live on the Pearl and Ana-Maria has raised him. He can't understand what Jack sees in the women he chats up, and he will discover why he thinks that. (See, that where the title comes from!) Yay!  
  
Chap 1 – Rum, Sweat and Vomit. (Nice).  
  
"More importantly it is a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet smell of..." "Rum, sweat and vomit?" Lee smirked as Jack grinned at him, every time they arrived in Tortuga; his dear old dad came out with the same line. Lee sighed as he saw Jack swagger over to a bunch of whores, practically shoving their entire cleavage into the captain's face, not that he minded of course. Jack's first mate, Will, nodded towards a building, 'Want a drink?' Lee grinned and followed him in.  
  
"Why does he need all those women? Its no wonder most people say my mother was a whore!" Lee was glaring at his father; currently half buried in a pile of 'ladies' all hoping to be bedded by said pirate. "You know, considering your dad is so famous for his womanising, you don't seem the slightest bit bothered" "Will, I just don't get why he has to go with the dirty common women, I mean I'm starting to believe that my mom was a whore too." Will looked at Lee. "No, your mother was definitely not one of those Lee, trust me" Lee relaxed as Will smiled. Jack had picked Will up soon after he and his wife had broken up, and they'd become really good friends. Though the night Lee had knocked back at least 20 bottles of rum and was starting to pale. Will glanced over to Jack and helped Lee to stand up. "Hey looks like Jack's going to be busy tonight, come bunk in my room" Lee nodded and followed Will up the stairs. When they reached the room Will offered Lee the bed, who refused then passed out on the floor. Will shook his head, and threw a blanket over the boy before kicking off his boots and collapsing on the bed.  
  
"Lee! Whelp! Where ye be?" Jack was swaggering down the halls banging on the doors when one flung open and Lee stumbled out clutching his head. "Shut...Up!" He managed before running downstairs. Will came out after, fastening his shirt. Jack wrinkled his eyebrows "What you do to me lad?" A look of confusion passed over Will's face before he answered, "he did that to himself, he didn't need any help" "why?" Will pulled on his coat and walked down the stairs. "He got pissed so he wouldn't remember what he saw last night" Jack looked blank, Will rolled his eyes "you with all the who...women over you" Jack huffed "boy should be used to it by now he's 17, and anyway, why don't he ever get any action for himself?" "I don't know Jack, but he's got his mother's respect for women" "aye that might be but," Jack and Will were now standing outside, watching Lee stagger slowly over to them holding his head and stomach, "who does he get his hangovers from?" The two men laughed as Lee winced at the sunlight, before running off again.  
  
Ok, short I know, but um... it will get better I promise! : D Review and some slash action might just appear! All reviewers get a special present from my lil Jacky! *Lil Jack waves* lol 


	2. Good Time Girls

Disclaimer—Lee and Dawson are mine, rest is Mickey's.  
  
Reviews---YAY! Thanks x.BiLlAbOnG.x *Lil Jack gives you a bead* lol  
  
Catch-up—Lee hates Jack's attitude towards women, he gets drunk to forget the night before.  
  
Chap 2 – Good Time Girls  
  
It was late afternoon, Lee could tell by the sun, and he trudged into the nearest tavern. He got a drink and sat in the corner, already the place was filling up with whores. Lee looked around at them and felt disgusted. How could they have no respect for themselves? Flaunting their bodies like worthless pieces of meat.  
  
Lee saw his dad burst into the pub and pulled himself out of view; he really didn't want Jack trying to force anymore of these 'good time girls' on him. He sat still, watching the crowds gather round Jack and saw a boy, staring at him. Lee shot his gaze away from the boy, sneaking it back only to shoot away again as he spotted him coming closer. "HHHhhYou ok?" Lee looked up and was greeted by the most intense blue eyes he had ever seen. "Yeah, fine just trying to hide from him" the boy glanced back at Jack "Oh you heard his stories before then ay? Get a bit boring after a while" Lee smiled as the boy pulled up a stool. "So you have a name or shall I just call you shadow boy?" Lee grinned "its Lee" "nice to meet ya, I'm Dawson".  
  
The two boys talked and drank well into the night, both fascinated by each other's lives. Dawson was 18 and had lived in Tortuga all his life. His father owned the tavern and he'd never travelled further then a small island just off the coast. Lee however had been on a pirate ship for as long as he could remember, and had never spent longer then two weeks at any one port. As they talked Lee found himself being distracted by the extremely good looks of the boy sat opposite him. Dawson had soft blonde hair pulled back into a loose pony at his shoulders. His lightly tanned skin made his bright, exciting blue eyes stand out even more. Lee snapped from his thoughts when Dawson said, "be back in a sec, we're out of rum".  
  
Lee forced his body from the table and Dawson stood up to help support him. Dawson smirked, for a pirate he wasn't that good at holding his drink. "You got a room here?" "Err...no" "you can share mine then" Dawson smiled and helped Lee up some stairs to his room.  
  
Dawson's room was bigger and cosier then the guest rooms and had a much better smell then the others. He looked over at the boy he'd only just met. He was gorgeous. He had short black hair partly held back by a blue bandana, some flopping out over his face. This framed his deep brown eyes and pouting lips. He walked over to the boy and lifted his chin. Just as he leaned in to capture the mouth he'd been watching all night, said mouth fell onto his own. Their lips lingered for a while before Lee pulled away and stared at the boy in front of him. Dawson's eyes seemed to be on fire, urging him to continue. Lee leaned in and caught Dawson's lips again, this time the boy's let loose. Their tongues fought for an age before Dawson pulled away. He looked at Lee and murmured, "bed".  
  
Mwhahahaha! Sorry! I think I better save it till a bit later on! It is just me, or are things getting hot around here? Lol: D Remember review and slash will be yours! Also all reviewers get prezzies from lil Jack! 


	3. You're a man now!

Disclaimer—Lee and Dawson are mine, rest is Mickey's.  
  
Catch-up—Lee was hiding from Jack, cute boy comes over. They drink and end up kissing in his room yay!  
  
Chap 3 – 'You're a man now!'  
  
Lee awoke slowly and was greeted by a hangover. He tried to sit up but something was holding him down, he looked round and saw someone's arm wrapped round his waist. Lee sat still and tried to remember what had happened. In pub, jack came in; Dawson came over "Dawson?" Lee screamed before the arm pulled him back down. Dawson sat up and looked at Lee. "Well I thought you'd had enough of screaming my name last night" Dawson grinned, leaning down and kissing Lee full on the lips. Lee lay in shock for a moment then eagerly kissed back. Dawson pinned Lee and started sucking on his neck before moving and placing chaste kisses down his torso. Lee now noticed they were both completely naked. He pulled Dawson's head up "um, last night did we...?" Dawson stared at Lee, who shifted uncomfortably, and answered "yeah we did" Lee closed his eyes and started muttering "oh god, oh god" Dawson put his finger on Lee's lips "shh, what's up?" Lee looked up at him before closing his eyes. "I've never done that before" he whispered. Dawson lay beside Lee and pulled him into his arms "why didn't you say?" "I don't know, well partly because I was drunk, but" Lee shrugged and snuggled into Dawson's chest. Dawson reached up and rubbed Lee's shoulder "your all mine now" "huh?" Dawson pulled Lee out of the bed, over to the mirror and pointed, "look". "Nothing, hey hang on" Lee crouched down and stared at the reflection of his shoulder. A small purple-red mark sat proudly at the point where neck met shoulder. Lee turned round to Dawson, who was grinning and blushing slightly. "How am I going to explain this to my dad" Dawson shrugged and wrapped his arms around Lee's waist, "I don't know" he said before pulling the boy into a passionate kiss.  
  
"So you haven't seen him since?" "Yesterday morning Jack, I'm sure he's fine though" Jack and Will were sitting in The Wobbly Deck and the captain was fretting about his son. "Agh! Lee! Where ye be?" "Right behind ya!" Lee grinned as his dad looked round. Jack jumped up and grabbed Lee's shoulders. "Where the hell..." Jack stopped as he spotted a mark; he tugged the collar of Lee's shirt down and grinned. "Hey! The lad got a girl! About time too" Lee shifted over to a chair. "So who was she?" "A local I guess, I don't know I was kinda drunk" "well anyway you're a man now!" Jack flashed his gold teeth and went to fetch more rum. Lee sighed and caught sight of Dawson behind the bar, he smiled making Lee flush and look into his lap. Will noticed Lee staring at a boy and turned to him. "That was a girl that gave you that bite wasn't it?" "Yeah" "Lee, if your lying I'll tell Jack," "ok! No, it was that boy over there!" "The blonde lad?" Lee nodded and shifted in the seat. "So why did you?" Will stopped as Jack came over, arms crammed full of bottles "oh my god..." "No Lee! Today we celebrate" Dawson looked over at Lee, sitting with Jack. 'He knows Captain Sparrow?'  
  
OK! Naughty lil Lee 'forgot' to tell Dawson about Jack! Anyway! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Especially Flame Rhiannon! *Lil Jack gives a bottle of rum to you*! More review means more yummy slashyness! :P! 


	4. Yo Ho A pirates hic for me!

Disclaimer—It all belongs to Peter Jackson... O w8! I mean Mickey!  
  
Catch-up—Jack all proud of his son Will found out it was a boy Lee slept with, Dawson wondered how Lee knew Jack.  
  
Chap 4 – "Yo, Ho A Pirate *hic* for me!"  
  
"Yo, Ho A Pirate *hic* for me!" Jack had one hand round a wench sat on his lap and the other swishing a bottle round in the air. "Lee I need to talk to you" Lee looked round at Dawson who gestured over to the bar, he followed him over. "What's wrong?" He asked when Dawson didn't smile. "How do you know Captain Sparrow?" "Um...he's my...well" Lee glanced back at the pirate and sighed. "He's my father" Dawson's eyes widened at this and Lee looked at the floor.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" "Would you tell people if that was your father?" Lee pointed over to Jack who was now making out with one of the whores draped across his lap. "I guess not" "why's it a problem anyway?" Dawson stared at Lee "Ive slept with the son of the most dangerous pirate captain ever! I could be killed if he found out!" Lee put his hand over Dawson's mouth "shh, look he's happy with what he knows, savvy?" Dawson wiggled his eyebrows "huh?" Lee sighed. "He doesn't know it was a boy," Dawson glared "ok man then, that I slept with" "why not?" "Because...well he'd be a bit weird about it" Dawson looked confused "I thought all sailors..." "Not when you've a woman aboard they don't"  
  
"Look if it helps, have a different room tonight" Lee stared at Dawson "no um, I'll stay with you, if you don't mind that is" he grinned "doesn't bother me at all!" Dawson threw his arm of Lee's shoulder and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Will stood over the other side of the tavern, shaking his head.  
  
YAY! Another chap done! Sorry it's so short! But Im so happy cause I got 7 reviews! *Lil jack does happy dance and passes out swords, boots and gold coins*! Review and Lee and Dawson will live happily in Slash land! 


	5. Night Baby

Disclaimer— *Huggles Lee and Dawson* I own them!  
  
WARNING! –STRONG SLASH AND LANGUAGE IN THIS CHAPTER! DON'T READ IF EASILY OFFENDED BY STRONG WORDS OR HOT BOYS GETTING IT ON! YE BE WARNED!  
  
Catch-up— Jack got drunk to celebrate Lee's hicky, Will sees the two boys together, and they are going to share a room again :D  
  
Chap 5 – 'Night Baby'  
  
"Come on, my room" Dawson pulled out the kiss and took Lee's hand "D! Watch it, my dad!" Dawson glanced over the bar "um, he's not really paying anyone any attention" "ah, ok then" Dawson led Lee to the stairs when someone grabbed the boy's arm. "Will, Jesus! Gave me a heart attack!" "Sorry" Will mumbled and pulled Lee to one side "Will what's up?" "You cant do this Lee" "why not?" "Because it's not right" Lee glared at Will "I'm just having fun ok, it's a port isn't that what you're supposed to do?" Lee shrugged off Will's arm and ran up the stairs to Dawson's room.  
  
Will trudged back over to a table and slumped down by Jack. "What's the matter whelp?" Jack, who for once had no whores around him, looked over at Will "can't find a lass who wants to entertain a eunuch?" Jack grinned and Will just huffed. "Couldn't care less" He shrugged and grabbed a bottle *it's not a lass I want* he thought.  
  
Lee walked into the room and was slammed against the door, Dawson pinning him in a forceful kiss. They stood there, tongues fighting, until Lee pulled away. He looked at Dawson, who just grinned before grabbing him again and pushing him over to the bed. He pinned Lee down and started to remove the various items of clothing the boy wore. Off flew the coat, then the tunic, shortly followed by a shirt and bandana. Dawson leaned down and ran his tongue along Lee's collarbone, making the boy squirm.  
  
Lee looked up at Dawson and grinned. "What?" Lee just shook his head before pushing the boy off him and climbing on top of him. "Shit, Lee?" "Pirate" Lee grinned then ripped the shirt and breeches off his lover. Lee sat back on his heels and stared at the sight in front of him. This gorgeous, totally hot boy was lying naked on a bed, just waiting for Lee to have his way with him. Dawson raised an eyebrow "see something you like, Sparrow?" "Indeed" Lee whispered, before wrapping his hand round the boy's member. Dawson hissed at the sudden contact as Lee slowly built up the speed of the strokes. Dawson hip's started rocking and Lee stopped. Dawson glared at him before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Lee leaned down and bit his lover's neck, then kissed all down his chest. He ran his tongue across a nipple then sucked parts of Dawson's skin until he reached his groin. Dawson was now incredibly hard "Lee...plea...please" he begged before Lee smiled and took his lover in his mouth. Dawson threw his head back as the boy's soft tongue ran over the sensitive skin. Lee loved seeing Dawson squirm and quickened the onslaught. Dawson was a mess, bucking into Lee's mouth. Lee noticed how close the boy was and held his hips down on the bed. Dawson moaned as his body realised.  
  
He lay there as his breathing returned to normal then looked up at Lee. "Jeeze mate where'd that come from?" Lee just grinned and lay down next to Dawson. "Night baby" He kissed Lee's head and fell asleep.  
  
*Covers lil jack's eyes* Don't Read! It was going to go all the way but I couldn't make myself write it! Ive failed as a slash writer! Lol anyway review please and I might be able to manage them going all the way *gulp* 


	6. Weigh Anchor!

Disclaimer— *Huggles Lee and Dawson* I own them!  
  
Sorry if these next few chapters are sad and even though the boys go all soppy and do a lot of crying, they will toughen back up. Pirates have feelings too you know!  
  
Catch-up— Will doesn't want a lass for company, Lee showed Dawson a good time.  
  
Chap 6 – "Weigh anchor!"  
  
Lee woke up with an arm over his tummy again. This time he turned over and saw Dawson fast asleep. He watched him for a while before getting out and going over to the mirror. "I should have guessed you were a Sparrow" Lee spun round and was met by his lover. "Morning, how do you mean?" "The tattoo, on your back" Lee peered over his shoulder at the reflection in the mirror. "Oh I'd forgot about that, ive had it years." "I don't get it" "the bird is a sparrow" "I know that" Dawson grinned "but the port and ship what do they stand for?" "The ship is the Black Pearl, my home now and," Lee sighed "the port is where I used to live with my mother till she died" Dawson hugged him "I'm sorry mate" "no it was years ago, I was only small" "what's the blank heart for?" Lee smiled "whoever I fall in love with" "oh" Dawson grinned and pulled Lee in for a kiss.  
  
"Whelp!" Jack banged the door open and shocked Will so much he almost fell out of bed "For God's sake Jack, what?" "Where's Lee?" "How the hell should I know?" "You lost my son?" Will rubbed his head "stop shouting, no he's probably with that whore again" Jack smiled "did ya see where they went?" "Saw them going upstairs last night, but I ain't seen them since" "I'll go find him!" Jack swaggered off, slamming the door behind him. Will cringed "Stop banging doors!!"  
  
"Let go, mmf" Dawson kissed Lee "there, that shut you up" Lee smiled and wrapped his arms round Dawson's waist "LEE!" "Shit! It's my dad!" Lee let go and leaned up the door just as Jack came round the corner "Lee! Look Will and me are going to get supplies for Pearl; we'll come back here later. Keep out of trouble savvy?" "Sure, why you getting the supplies now?" "Cause we weigh anchor tomorrow!" Lee was shocked "tomorrow? We leave that soon?" "Lee, mate, ive been in port for," Jack closed his eyes and counted "four days now, I need the sea. Meet ya back here tonight savvy?" "Savvy" Lee mumbled Jack walked off down the corridor and Lee thumped against the wall. "Hey what's up?" Dawson came out his room "nothing" "oh so your just pissed off for nothing?" Lee sighed, "We leave tomorrow" "what you mean? Who leaves?" "Me, Jack, the Black Pearl, we weigh anchor in the morning." Dawson grabbed Lee "come on then" "what, where we going?" "To have fun, its your last day luv!" Dawson grinned as he pulled Lee down the stairs and out of the tavern.  
  
"Need those, and some of them OH! Got to have that!" Jack was dragging Will around the market stalls, throwing things into his arms "Jack, jeeze, is all this stuff really necessary?" "Mister Turner, do you really want my crew to starve?" "I guess not, but all these apples you must have over five hundred of the things here!" Jack shrugged "I like apples and so does... Gibbs!" He grinned and Will rolled his eyes "whatever can we just get this to the ship?" "Ok whelp, if you can't cope" Jack paid the stall worker and swaggered off to the dock with Will stumbling behind him.  
  
"Get back you pair of inbreeds!" Lee shot out of the bakers with two loaves in his hands Dawson was in front with a bag of muffins*. "You better pay for them!" "Pirate!" Lee screamed over his shoulder as Dawson grabbed his arm and pulled him round the corner into an alley. The man huffed and went back to his shop, the two boys collapsed laughing "what a blast, is port life always this fun?" "Only when I'm around" Dawson smiled and kissed Lee. He dropped the 'treasure' and took hold of something way better. Dawson pinned Lee against the wall and deepened the kiss.  
  
Jack turned the corner "got to meet Lee in that tavern we was in". Will looked round and saw the two boys "err, you sure its this way?" "Will, mate, I never forget where a pub is and," he stopped as he spotted his son 'busy' with Dawson. "LEE!" the boy froze "shit, D leg it" "what?" "Make a run for it now, please before he gets you" "no Lee," "go!" Lee shoved his lover away "Run!" He whispered as Jack charged down to them Dawson placed a chaste kiss on Lee's lips before turning and running off. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?" "Dad look," "no you look, wait is that who gave you the bite?" "Yes but dad," "Oh god, Lee that is not right!" "Well it feels right ok?" "No! It's not ok! That's not meant to be done with another boy!" "Well I don't care! We're pirates for God's sakes! When have we ever done what's right?" "Will, take the boy back to the ship. We leave right now!" "No!" Will grabbed Lee's arm "let go, Will please" Jack stormed off to gather the crew. "Will please, I just have to see him one more time" Lee stared at Will "um, ok but be quick and come straight back!" Lee ran off down the street and Will rubbed his head 'Im in so much shit for this' he thought.  
  
"Shit, shit, shit, aw crap. I could have fell for anyone but no, it had to be the son of Captain Jack Sparrow!" Dawson was pacing the floor in his room clenching and relaxing his fists. "Oh God now he's going to come after me and I fight like a girl!" "Not a very good thing to admit, mate" Dawson spun round and the frightened look on his face vanished as he saw Lee leaning up against his door. Dawson ran over and wrapped his arms around the pirate. "I... I came to say... goodbye" "what?" "I have to leave. Now" Dawson felt his eyes start to water "why? You can't go!" "I have to" Lee held back a sob as his lover broke down in front of him I'm sorry, bye Dawson" Lee placed a simple kiss on his lips and left the room.  
  
He was making his way over to the docks and the Pearl when someone grabbed his arm, spinning him round "I love you" Dawson said before pulling Lee in for a passionate kiss. The younger boy pulled away "I love you too, mate" he whispered "Lee! Get on this ship now!" "Bye baby" Dawson kissed the boy again then stepped back. Lee smiled at the boy then ran up the gangplank and jumped down onto the Pearl. "I thought I said take him straight to the ship?" Jack questioned Will "oh Jack have a heart, he's your bloody son!" Will walked over to the anchor squeezing Lee's shoulder as he passed. "Weigh anchor!" Jack bellowed from the wheel. Lee took one last look at the town then ran off to his cabin, sobbing.  
  
*I don't know if they had muffins in the 17th century but I love them so there lol  
  
Lil jack- sniff, omg! Poor Lee! Poor Dawson! *Breaks down crying* ok um... yes I broke their hearts, but if you review that's not the last time they'll meet! *Pats Lil Jack's back* 


	7. Just a port fling

Disclaimer— *Sits staring at empty piggy bank* I only own Lee and Dawson  
  
Catch-up— Jack saw the two boys together; they confessed love for each other and the black pearl left Tortuga. Jack really upset Lee and he ran off to his cabin.  
  
Chap 7 – Just a port fling.  
  
Lee threw himself down on his bed and started crying. He pulled his pillow over his face, using it to muffle his sobs. There was a knock on his door "Lee? You ok?" Lee lay still "um, yeah Ana I'm fine" "you sound it. Can I come in?" Lee wiped his eyes "yes". Ana opened the door and her heart melted at the sight she met. Lee was lying with his back to the door, hugging a pillow to his chest and sobbing quietly. "Lee come here" Ana sat on the bed and pulled the boy up. He just blinked then collapsed into her arms. "Ana how will I cope? I love Dawson, I need him!" "Shh I know" Ana held the boy as he cried 'how could Jack be this cruel? The poor lad's heartbroken'. She felt Lee calm a bit and let him lie back down "get some rest I'll check on you later" she walked out the cabin and gently closed the door behind her.  
  
Ana scanned the deck for Jack, spotting him staring out to sea she crept over slowly until she was a few inches from him. "Captain" Jack spun round then yelped as a hand connected with his face "shit what the hell was that for?" Ana-Maria groaned making Jack grab his now red cheek. "How can you not know?" Jack raised an eyebrow "your son?" Jack dropped his hand and rolled his eyes "What's wrong with him now?" "He's sat in there crying his eyes out because you have just made him break a boy's heart!" Jack shrugged "they will both get over it" Ana let rip with another slap, hitting Jack so hard his ears started to ring. She stomped and stormed off leaving Jack clutching his face and muttering curses about the lady pirate.  
  
Lee emerged some time late afternoon, his eyes red and sore. He looked round the ship and saw Will. He sighed and walked over to his friend. Will looked up a sword he was sharpening as Lee sat on one of the boxes by him. "Hey, you ok?" Lee shrugged "I guess" "I'm sorry, I tried to keep Jack away when I saw you two but you know what he's like with taverns" "yeah, ow" Lee grabbed his stomach as it rumbled. Will looked around and picked up an apple "here" "it's yours" "I don't want it" "Will! Over here now!" Will stood up and made his way over to Gibbs, who was half tangled up in a rope. Lee sat staring at the ocean and crunching the apple. "Lee?" The sudden noise made Lee jump and fall off the box, turning round he saw Jack. ""What do you want?" "I just wanted to know if you were ok" Lee saw Jack's cheek was still tinged pink; Ana must have had a 'word' with him. "Oh yeah im great, just dying slowly of a broken heart, but don't worry I'll be fine" Jack groaned "For god's sakes it was just a port fling! You'll get over it!" Lee stood up to face Jack and threw his apple to the floor. "Dawson wasn't some whore who sleeps with people for gold! It wasn't just a fling! I love him!" Lee stormed off, tears welling up in his eyes. Jack stood still, struck dumb. "Err, Captain?" "Yeah...ahem yes Gibbs?" "Want me to have a word with him?" "No leave him, he's better on his own. Now get on with your work, shows over!" Jack yelled and swaggered over to the wheel.  
  
Lee was sitting in the crow's nest, hugging his knees to his chest, crying into his lap. 'Why doesn't he understand? I love Dawson I need him.' "Damn his black heart to hell!" he screamed, scaring off some sea gulls that were resting on the mast. Jack saw the birds fly off and shook his head 'teenagers, I'll never understand them'.  
  
Yay! Another chapter done. It seems our tough Capt. Jack does have a heart after all, you just have to slap him to start it up *Lil Jack covers cheek* *Huggles* I'd never hit you! Review and Lee will be happy again! 


	8. You can't choose who you fall for

Disclaimer— *looks at directors board made out of card* I only own Lee and Dawson  
  
Catch-up— Ana slapped Jack for what he made Lee do, Father and son argued and Lee told him that he loves Dawson.  
  
Chap 8 – You can't choose who you fall for.  
  
Lee pulled his coat up round his ears, he had been hiding up in the crow's nest for some hours now and it had started to get dark. He sniffed and snuggled down into a ball "why are crow's nests round and not square? There's no corners," he muttered as the wind whipped at his face.  
  
Jack was pacing up and down on the deck. He kept glancing up at the lookout and shaking his head. Will stood up and stopped the Captain. "Do you want me to go up and get him?" Jack looked at Will, his face full of worry "Yeah, thanks mate" Will nodded and walked over to the mast. He climbed it easily and pulled himself up onto the edge of the nest. "Go away" "Lee, come down please" "why?" "Because you'll catch your death up here" Lee sniffed "Good, nothing to live for anyway". Will sighed "Lee you're still young, you'll find love again" "what's the point? I'll only ever want Dawson!" "Look, please come down? Ana's getting worried" Lee looked down onto the deck and saw Ana and some of the crew staring up. "Ok but I'm going straight to my room" "you can, just come down" Will helped the boy to climb back down the ropes then let him go as he ran into his cabin and slammed the door. Jack came out, having heard the bang "he down?" Will nodded and pointed to the door. Jack sighed and looked round at his crew "you can all go get some rest, Mister Turner and I will stay up" Will huffed "why me?" "Cause I said, savvy? Now go get some rum from the kitchens, its cold out here".  
  
"I just feel crappy really, I mean I not want to hurt the lad, but I be needing the sea savvy?" Jack and Will were sat against the side of the ship, Jack pouring (or should that be slurring?) his heart out to Will, who just sat there listening. "I just don't get why he don't want a lass? I'm not against men who are 'that way' but it ain't my tot o' rum" Will looked at Jack "it's not his fault if he likes men, you can't choose who you fall for" Jack stared at Will, who fidgeted uncomfortably. "You mean Lizzie?" Will looked at the pirate "um, no" Jack raised an eyebrow "oh God you don't love Lee as well do ya?" "No someone closer my age" "Ana-Maria? That Dawson lad, no wait he was the same age as," Jack closed his eyes, obviously going though his crew. "But that only leaves Hansen and me" Will looked away as realisation dawned on Jack's face "You love me?" "No... no um, not lo...ve" Will stuttered as Jack moved until he was inches from his face "Then what is it Will? You just find me 'physically' attractive?" Will gulped as Jack ran his eyes over Will's body. "But like I said Will" Jack held Will's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "It ain't my tot o' rum savvy?" He grinned then swaggered off to his cabin. Will watched him walk away then almost passed out on the deck.  
  
Jack went into his cabin and fell against the door. He couldn't stop a huge smirk spreading over his face as he saw Will out of the small window. 'The poor lad' he thought. Jack collapsed on his bed, and tried to suppress the feeling of pride building up inside him 'the whelp has a crush on ol' Jack!' He laughed then passed out from the rum.  
  
AHH! Will's secret is finally out! He (like most people) had a crush on Jack! Awe! Anyway if you're a Dawson fan then don't despair! He is still going to be in it! Probably next chapter! Review and I'll feel good enough to keep writing! 


	9. Sparrow Loves Tortuga

Disclaimer— *folds out deck chair with 'director' pinned to back* only own Lee and Dawson, and his dad, and Claire.  
  
x.BiLlAbOnG.x – DAWSON IS NOT A GIGALO! Yes I do enjoy making Will embarrassed, its fun! And Hansen might be in it later I dunno yet  
  
Chrysler – Will is adorable isn't he? You can imagine him fidgeting by Jack and I'll try to update but im back at school Monday *sob*.  
  
Cj*-Cj – I know this bit is sad! I'll try to update anyway!  
  
Catch-up— Lee sat crying again, Jack got drunk again, and Will let go his biggest secret.  
  
Chap 9 – Sparrow loves Tortuga  
  
"Get that box for me would you?" "K". Mr. Jones really didn't know what was wrong with his son, for the past week he'd moped around the tavern, hardy gone out and never smiled. Dawson put the box on the table and sighed. "That's 11" He looked at his father "11 what? Boxes?" "No sighs, what's wrong son? You know you can tell me?" That was true. Ever since Dawson had realized he was gay, he'd been open and honest with his dad and they were close because of it. "Its this boy that came in last week" "a relationship problem? We better sit down" Mr. Jones led his son over to an empty table.  
  
"Go on" Dawson sighed "12" "sorry. This boy, Lee his name was. I'd never seen him before, really nice looking, tanned and slightly foreign" Jones smiled. He knew boys who spent time on the sea easily moved his son. "Anyway when Jack Sparrow came in he tucked himself into a corner and I had to find out what was wrong" "Wait was this the kid in the blue bandana?" "Yeah, turns out he was Sparrow's son, but I didn't find that out until after we...well you know" Jones put his head in his hands. "Please tell me you didn't" "We couldn't keep off each other and I didn't find out Jack was his father until the next day" "What's so special about this Lee then? Usually when sailors, or pirates, leave you move on to the next one" Dawson shook his head. "I could talk to Lee, properly and he's my age" "I don't see how that would make you feel so bad" "no, it's the fact that I love him that makes me feel bad" Jones almost fell off his stool "what? Are you sure? Does he know? Does he feel the same way?" "Yes to all the above, I miss him so much dad, and he'll probably never come back".  
  
Jones stood up "I wouldn't be so sure son, Sparrow loves Tortuga" "yes but he saw us" Jones stopped and stared at Dawson "doing what exactly?" "Kissing in the street, Lee told me to run and later he came to my room to say goodbye then left, I caught up with him at the docks and told him how I felt. He kissed me and said he felt the same way then Jack shouted him so he had to go" Jones looked down on his son, he'd been having casual flings with girls (and more lately boys) for about 4 years but he'd never felt so strong about anyone before. Dawson sighed again "sorry 13 I know, what can I do dad?" Jones shook his head "I want to help you son, really I do, but the only thing is to try and forget him" "but I love him, how can I?" "Dawson I know it's hard, but your young you'll get over him" "I'll never get over him!" Dawson shouted, "sorry, im going out for a bit, be back later".  
  
Dawson grabbed his jacket and left the tavern. He looked around the streets and started to run. He ran faster and faster, jumping over crates and the drunks that were slouched on them. He ran though the streets up into the hills*, stopping when he couldn't get any higher. He looked out over the sea, breathing in the fresh salty air that blew on off the water. Dawson lay down on the hill for hours, with his eyes closed, just listening to the faint waves and seagulls.  
  
Dawson opened his eyes, it was dark and the moon was out 'how long was I asleep for?' He shook his head and made his way down to the docks. 'God I wish I knew how to sail one of those, then maybe I could go out and find Lee' Dawson was so involved day-dreaming he didn't notice two pirates fighting over a whore, or the barrel that came lose. "What the?" Dawson was knocked off the dock into the water; he came to the surface coughing and choking. "Sorry mate, I tried to shout ya" Dawson looked up at the man who was holding his hand out "thanks, its ok" "what were you doing on the edge anyway?" "Looking for someone, waiting for them to sail back for me" "o lost love ay? Well you better get back inside, before you catch ya death" the man grinned and walked off. Dawson went back inside the tavern  
  
"What the hell happened to you hun?" "Oh nothing, Claire I just slipped" "come on lets get you out those wet clothes" the pair went off upstairs. "What were you doing by the docks anyway?" Claire was going though Dawson's closet and he was wrapped in a few sheets. "Nothing, just watching the ships" "or looking for one in particular say, The Black Pearl?" Claire laughed at the look of shock on Dawson's face. "Your father and I were talking earlier" "oh, thanks" Dawson took the clothes Claire threw to him and turned her back while he changed. "So tell me, was he any good?" "Claire! God!" Claire smirked. She and Dawson had known each other all their lives, had dated for a while but stayed good friends. She knew how much it embarrassed him if she asked about his boyfriends. "So? Was he? Come on you can tell me" Claire spun round as a sheet hit the back of her head. "Ill take that as a yes then" Claire winked as Dawson went bright red "Bugger off!" Dawson shouted as Claire ran off down the hall laughing.  
  
Dawson fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes, instantly falling asleep and dreaming of his pirate.  
  
Finally done a Dawson chapter, don't know why I counted the sighs...seemed like fun anyway, I need your help *Points to reviewers* please tell me if you want Will in a relationship or not, probably wont be with Jack but I don't know yet Thanks! Another Chapter on the way!! 


	10. Puppy who lost his bone

Disclaimer—Lee and Dawson are mine, rest is Mickey's.  
  
Catch-up— Dawson told his dad how he feels, watched the sea a lot, got wet (lol) then fell asleep to dream of his pirate.  
  
Chap 10 – 'puppy who lost his bone'  
  
Lee woke with a start, he'd dreamt of his tavern boy. Lee got up and walked over to a bowl, he poured some cold water into it and dunked his head in. He threw his head back as the coldness woke him fully. "Hey! If I wanted a soaking I'd have asked for it ok?" Lee spun round "oh, sorry Ana" "No probs darling, you ok this morning?" "Yeah I suppose" "you don't sound so sure" Ana passed Lee a towel* and sat by him on the bed. "Did you dream about him again?" Lee glanced round his bed then back at Ana "um, yeah how'd you know?" Ana smiled "You've got a 'puppy who lost his bone' look on your face" "oh well yes I did dream of Dawson, well it was more a nightmare then a dream really" "why what happened?" "Well we were on the Black Pearl and it was the middle of a fierce storm. Everyone was running round on deck trying to hold down whatever they could. Suddenly the ship was hit by this gigantic wave, and Dawson got knocked off the deck into the sea. I ran over to the side but only saw him being dragged down into the waves." Ana put an arm around Lee and gave him a small hug. "Now dreams don't mean anything, including that one. It was probably showing just how much you miss him, now come on get ready, we're due in at port later on." Ana paused as she reached the door "oh and Lee? I don't know what happened on watch last night, but can you wake Will? I haven't seen him all morning".  
  
Will was lying face down on his bed with a pillow over his head. He jumped up as someone knocked the door. "Who is it?" "Will, its Lee. Ana says get up, you're needed on deck" "um can't someone cover?" "No, if I have to work with a broken heart, you can work with a hangover. Now get up!" With that, Lee smashed his fist off the door shocking Will out of his skin. "Jeeze ok, give me a minute" "ok mate". Lee walked off and Will shuffled round his room picking up scattered clothes.  
  
It was already late morning and Lee could see the port on the horizon. "Lee, you seen Will today?" The boy shrugged to his father's question "told him to get up, but he's hung over or something cause he hasn't come out yet" "Ah there he is, riggings loose son" Jack waved his hand over to the sails as he swaggered over to Will. Lee glanced at the ropes "their fine" he mumbled as he turned back to the sea.  
  
"Ah Mister Turner!" Jack bellowed, throwing his arm round Will's shoulders when he reached him "and how are we this fine morn?" "Um fine thanks Jack" Will tried to get away from the captain but he just tightened his grip. "Did ya sleep alright last night mate, no weird dreams about a someone in particular?" Jack winked at Will making his face turn bright red. "Come whelp im only raggin* you up! Now come on theres work to be done!" He ruffled Will's hair, making him flush even more. Jack smirked before swaggering off over the deck. Will pulled at his shirt and fanned his face. "Hot today huh?" Ana smiled as Will's embarrassment returned and he ran down to the cargo hold, hiding his face.  
  
Short I know but I really needed to update with something! Plus ive been revising really hard for mock exams ive got soon *Lil Jack shakes head* what? I have been studying! *Nose starts to grow* Anyway review please and chap 11 will be up a.s.a.p!!  
  
Whoops! Forgot this! 1*I don't know whether pirates had towels but there're soft and I like them! 2*Raggin means winding him up, taking the piss in case you didn't know :) 


	11. Land Ahoy!

Disclaimer—Stares at ship made from cardboard, rotting in corner I only own Lee and Dawson.  
  
Catch-up— Lee dreamt about Dawson, Jack embarrassed Will and he ran off.  
  
Chap 11 – "Land Ahoy!"  
  
"Land Ahoy!" The cheers of the crew rang out as the watchman spotted the port coming nearer. Jack looked round as they pulled into the dock and the gangplank was thrown down. "And where do you think you're going?" He stopped Lee as he went to the plank. "Port, I need a drink" "Ok, but you're staying with me" "Fine, where's Will?" Jack shrugged "I dunno, Whelp!" Lee shook his head "For god's sakes he's really gonna answer that ain't he? Will! Come on, need Rum!" Will came up the stairs and nodded "ok I'm coming" Lee walked off and Jack grabbed Will's arm. "Keep an eye on him for me, make sure he don't do something wrong, savvy?" "Yeah sure" Will ran down to Lee, as the Captain sneaked off past the tax collector.  
  
"So...you're my babysitter for tonight then?" Will came back over to the table with some bottles of rum, Lee grinned. This was their 5th...no 7th bottle each and they were both on their way to being drunk. "Look I hate Jack just as much as you do at the moment" "why's tha?" "Um...no reason, I'll see bout getting a room" Lee grabbed his arm as he stood up and pulled him back down. "Whats Jack done?" Will sighed and rubbed his eyes "nothing, it was my fault" "why? What happened?" "Well, on watch the over night we were talking bout stuff, bout you in love with Dawson, and I said that you can't choose who you fall in love with" "yeah..." "And Jack thought I loved you, which I don't, you're my mate, then he started going though the crew, n he came to Hansen and himself." "Well? Is it Hansen?" Will shook his head slightly. "He said that he wasn't that way and now he just keeps bringing it up every time I have to talk to him" Lee moved over and hugged Will "You should of said, it would've gave me another reason to scream and be centre of attention" Will laughed "now I need you to do me one favour" "What?" "Pretend your with me" "but I am with" Lee raised an eyebrow "Oh, why?" "Cause that 'lady' over there has been eyeing us up all night, and she's big and fat and would probably suffocate both of us if she had the chance" Will nodded "ok give me your hand" Lee took Will's hand and they ran off up the stairs before the woman could get them.  
  
Will woke up and knocked someone with his foot. He looked down and sat bolt upright. "LEE!" Lee jumped up and put his hand over Will's mouth "shh now what you screaming for?" Lee removed his hand "You and me...the same bed...after what I said last night" Lee thought for a while then smiled. "Nothing happened" "really?" "Yup, for a start we are both fully clothed, and you collapsed almost as soon as you touched the bed" "Oh for a minute I thought we," "Yeah, I know what you thought" The two men looked at each other then burst out laughing.  
  
Jack was searching the corridors for his son and 1st mate, again. "I always have to find the stupid," "AGH!" "Sorry madam, find the stupid boys" Jack stopped as he heard laughing 'I know that laugh' Jack stormed down the corridor to the room that the laughing was coming from. He stormed in and saw Lee and Will helpless on the bed "whats so funny?" Lee glanced up "DAD! Err, you wouldn't understand" "yeah gays only Jack!" Jack huffed "anyway, this is only a short stop over we leave tonight so I want you back on Pearl by late afternoon Lee and Will, your coming with me" Will went outside and Lee grabbed Jack's arm. "Don't wind him up today" "how'd you mean?" "Just cause he fancys you it don't mean you can make him all embarrassed about it" "oh, he told you then?" "Yeah and he was really messed up about it, so lay off him a bit" "Suppose" "Dad?" "Yes ok I won't rag him about it, pirate's honour savvy?" Lee nodded as Jack caught up with Will. He winked at his first mate as he reached him "JACK!" "Sorry mate, no more!" Jack swaggered off with Will trailing behind him. 'Hmm, I guess I know why Will always walks behind Jack now anyway' Lee shook his head and walked to the town.  
  
AGH! Finally got this up! Sorry its short again, but I go on work experience for two weeks starting tomorrow so I can write this when im hiding from my uncle! DON'T despair! I haven't gone out of plot, they are at this port for a reason, and the boys will be back together soon! Huggles lil Jack YAY! O! Review please! :D 


	12. Port Triantion

Disclaimer—Lee, Dawson, Hansen, Ellen and err..Tone are mine, rest is Mickey's!  
  
Catch-up— Will told Lee about his feelings for Jack. Man on man kissing in this and it isn't Lee!  
  
Chap 12 – Port Triantion  
  
Lee strolled though the town for a while before realising he didn't even now where he was. He spotted some important looking officers and walked up to them. "Excuse me mate, you couldn't fill me in on which port this is could ya?" The man turned round and Lee caught his breath, Norrington. The commodore looked Lee up and down before replying "yes, your in Port Triantion, just south of St Vincent" With that he turned his back on Lee.  
  
The pirate muttered thanks and started to walk off as someone grabbed his shoulder 'Shit' Lee turned round slowly and was met with a young woman, probably in her mid twenties. "Lee? Lee Sparrow?" Lee looked at the woman then it clicked "Elizabeth! Jesus you look different!" "Yeah, 3 children does that to you, why are you here?" "Stop over, you know to restock and stuff" "You come on the Pearl? Is Will with you?" "Yes and err...yes" Elizabeth smiled "where is he?" Lee shrugged "he went off with Jack, I dunno where" "oh, is he ok...I mean well how is he?" Elizabeth started fretting in an annoying shrill voice. Lee cringed and grabbed her arm "He's fine, stop fretting" "oh good" "Elizabeth?" Her face slumped as she heard the commodore "yes im coming! Bye Lee" "See ya luv" Elizabeth smiled and walked back over to Norrington. Lee grinned at him, then smirked as James scowled back. Lee carried on walking till he spotted a lot of people wincing and clutching various body parts "ah!" He smiled as he strolled over to them.  
  
"And really bad eggs..." Jack hummed as he walked around the stalls, Will hung back behind him, just watching the way the pirate walked. The weird swagger was the first thing Will noticed about Jack, that and his gorgeous outlined eyes.... Will was in so much of a daydream he didn't know the Captain had stopped and walked right into him. "Ow warn me next time ok?" Will moaned, rubbing his nose. "Why you stop anyway?" "Err, maybe we should go back, nothing much down here" Jack tried to push Will back, but as he was taller then the Captain he saw right over the top of his hat. "Elizabeth..." Jack sighed and turned back round as Norrington spotted them and proudly came over, with Elizabeth on his arm. "Ah! Jack Sparrow!" "How many times? It's CAPTAIN!" "Will! Oh!" Elizabeth moved to hug Will but Norrington held her back. "Now dear, you wouldn't want to lead the poor boy on again would you?" Norrington smiled sickly as Will huffed. "Huh, like Will ever thinks about her anymore, he's moved on" "oh is that right? On to who exactly?" "Who do you think?" Jack smirked then pulled Will into a kiss. Will stood in shock then relaxed, kissing back. 'Damn this feels good, WAIT! No im only doing this for the whelps sake...although, he ain't a bad kisser...NO!' Jack pulled back to see Elizabeth and James holding a look of disbelief. Elizabeth grabbed Will's arm "Will? Is this true?" Will stood in shock, all he could manage was a "err..." Jack wrapped an arm around Will's waist "of course it is, now did you want anything else Commodore? We have yet to sample the rest of Triantion's beauty!" James shook his head "Come Elizabeth, we don't have all day" He took Elizabeth's arm and pulled the woman back over to his crew. Jack removed his arm and made to walk away, but Will grabbed him and spun him round. "What was that for?" "Just helping you out mate, now come on like our good ol' Nozzles said we don't have all day!" Jack swaggered off; dragging a still dumbfounded Will behind him.  
  
Lee grinned as he walked into the shop, 'Tone's Tattoo Place'. "Alright mate? Im Tone how can I help ya?" "You do touch ups on tattoos?" "Yeah, what ya need doin?" "Me tat on me shoulders looking a bit rough and I need a name putting on it too" Ok mate, take off ya shirt and lie down, whats the name you be wanting?" Lee lay down "Dawson" Tone went to write the name then paused and stared at Lee "It's D A W S O N" "cheers mate, now lie down this might hurt". About half an hour later Tone wiped Lee's back. "There! Finished!" Lee twisted his neck to look in the old mirror Tone held up. "Its great" Lee winced as he put his shirt back on "how much?" "6 letters...touch up, pfft... 20 shillings" Lee gave the man the money then nodded "thanks" "see ya mate". Lee walked off to get some other things to add to this new image.  
  
Jack stood on deck, watching the crew board Pearl. He shook his head as Hansen dragged Ellen up the plank. "Shall I put him in the hold Captain?" Jack nodded "Yeah, make him think he's been sold as a slave or something" Jack grinned as Hansen heaved Ellen past Will and down to the hold. "Jack I need to talk to you..." Jack shushed Will as he spotted Lee "Not now, later mate. LEE!" Lee came up the gangplank holding some things wrapped up. "Hey dad" "what ya got there?" "None your business!" Lee smirked, as Jack acted shocked. He counted the last few of crew come aboard then gave the orders to leave.  
  
Will helped to set sail then went to find Lee. He reached his cabin and knocked the door. "Err who is it?" "Will. Can I talk to you?" "Oh yeah sure, come in!" Will opened the door and Lee smiled "what ya think?" Will laughed as Lee picked up a black coat much like Jacks. Will moved a hat off the bed and sighed. "What's up?" "Nothing its just Jack" Lee hissed as he pulled the coat off his shoulder "You ok?" "Yeah fine, whats Jack done now?" "We saw Norrington and Elizabeth earlier..." "Oh yeah so did I, you know she's got 3 kids now, just think that could have been you tied down for the rest of your life" "yeah, anyway Elizabeth tried to hug me, but James stopped her and he said not to 'encourage' the boy again" "stuck up twat" "yeah. So Jack says 'like he ever thinks about her anymore, he's moved on'". Lee stopped and turned round "onto who?" "That's what James said. Then Jack said 'Who do you think,' then he..." Will flushed red and flicked his head so his hair hid his face. Lee walked over to Will and lifted his face. "Will, whats he done?" "He, kissed me...properly as well, then he just walked off like nothing happened" "Oh God I'll kill him" Will hid his face again, and Lee heard stifled sobbing. He sat down on the bed and put his arm round Will "I'm just so confused, I fucking hate Jack for doing this!" "Shh come on, you know everyone hates Jack, no matter what he's done" Will sat up and wiped his eyes "yeah..." "Lee, your needed up on deck and, Will whats wrong?" Ana-Maria came in Lee's cabin and ran over to Will, putting her arms around him. "It's Jack ain't it?" Will nodded "AGH! I'll kill him" "Ah see Will, everyone hates Jack!" Lee grinned, "actually I better go on deck, you be alright?" "I'll stay with him" Lee nodded and left, shutting the door behind him. Ana watched him leave then turned to Will "Now, you gonna tell me what this is all about?"  
  
OH! Sorry but this chapter is really long...well for me anyway! Lil Jack- You made me kiss a boy...whhhhyy!?!? Me-shrug felt like it! Please review it makes me feel loved and wanted!  
  
OH! In POTC theres a bit where Jack checks Will out! I'm not kidding, it's the bit when Jacks in the cell and Will picks up the bench Jack tilts his head and runs his eyes up! Muhaha! Just thought I'd tell ya! New chapter soon! 


	13. Rosie

Disclaimer— sticks pins in Jerry n Gore Voodoo dolls err... I only own any you don't recognise... carries on with pin-sticking  
  
Catch-up— Lee got Dawson tattooed on his back, Will and Jack saw Elizabeth and Jack kissed Will.  
  
Chap 13- Rosie  
  
"What is it with that man and ruining peoples lives?" "Ana, what are you going to do?" "I'm going to have a word with our 'Captain' let him know what he's done". Will grabbed Ana and spun her round. "Please don't make things worse" Ana smiled at the young pirate and walked to the door "I'm not going to Will, trust me" She smiled again and walked from the cabin.  
  
Ana climbed up to the deck and scanned round. She spotted Lee and called him over. "Where's Jack?" "The helm how's Will?" "He'll be ok, its Jack you should be worried about. Go get Will, I want Jack to see what he's done" "ok" Lee ran off to his cabin as Ana calmly strolled across the ship to the helm.  
  
Lee found Will in one of the corridors and grabbed his arm. "What? What's up?" "Ana said you're needed up on deck, I was sent to get you". Will followed Lee up onto deck and they were met by Ana pulling Jack over to the stairs. "Will come here" "no Ana, look it doesn't matter..." Will started turn back to the stairs but Ana grabbed him and pulled him out of the shade. Jack gasped as he saw Will's eyes all puffy and his face streaked from tears. "Will...um, Lee take the wheel for a while would ya? We've got something to sort out". "Yeah sure" Jack walked off down the stairs with Ana and Will following behind.  
  
Lee grinned and strode over to the helm. Gibbs walked over to the boy and smiled "not often you get your 'ands on her is it?" "No, selfish get knows how much I love it an' all" Lee leaned on the wheel then looked at Gibbs "um...any idea which way we're going?" "Not really anywhere, we're just floating for a bit" Gibbs coughed and looked at the stairs "Lee? What was all that bout?" "Hmm? Oh nothing, Jack's just wound up Will a bit too much" "oh right, anyway better be getting back to work mate" Lee sighed and looked out over the ocean. He could easily sail Pearl back to Tortuga, if he had any idea where he was and Jack hadn't left his compass, as usual. Lee was really missing Dawson; he rubbed his shoulder as he remembered the tattoo. It had been almost six months now. Dawson was probably shacked up with another kid who lived in a tavern. Lee sighed again and looked back out over the ocean.  
  
Ana followed Jack into his cabin and pulled out two chairs. "Right you pair have to get this sorted out now". Jack looked at his fingers and Will sniffed. "Look luv, this would probably be easier if you weren't here, savvy?" Ana went to object but Will nodded. "Um, Ana please I need to talk to Jack alone" "you be ok?" "I'll be fine". Ana smiled at Will then scowled at Jack as she passed him. "Right mate whats up?" Will shrugged. "Well something's up, you don't go all soft and blubbery for no reason". "It's just that, well I... I hate how much you torment me cause I really like you and that kiss earlier, it made me think that you felt something ..." Will flushed red and stared down into his lap. Jack lifted his head and wiped away a stray tear that was slowly making it's way down Will's cheek. "Shh, look I thought we agreed that was just to Wind Norrington up" "NO! You said that! I never agreed to anything!" Will stood up, almost knocking the chair over. "You always assume you know what everyone wants, well you don't!" Jack pulled Will back down, tears pouring down the boy's face. "Will, I'm sorry ok? I never knew you felt this bad" "Yeah? Well I do, but apparently your not that way so nothing can ever..." Will was cut off as Jack pulled him onto his lap and kissed him. Will kissed back before realising what was happening and pulled away. "What, I thought you didn't?" Jack wiped Will's eyes again and looked at him. "Look Will I like you, for a long time I've cared about you, why do you think I kept in touch and offered you a place on my ship when your marriage ended?" "But you said that you weren't gay and you told Lee it was wrong" "I know, that's only because I didn't want him getting hurt, the only memories I have of serious relationships are bad. My mother and father never really got on and as for me and Rosie," "You and Rosie always got on great, you seemed perfect" "Aye, in front of you an' Liz we were, but she never really liked me going away for so long, she used to say I loved the sea more then her an' me son, but I could never love anything more then Rose, since she died I swore to myself to never get involved in anything". Will wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders and hugged him. "Why did you hide it? You acted like her death didn't affect you at all." Will thought for a while then added, "we need to go back to Tortuga Jack, Lee has to see Dawson". "I know go out and tell Lee to hand over to Gibbs, I'll be out in while" Will nodded and stood up. Jack looked at the boy and smiled "thanks" Will smiled back and left the cabin.  
  
OO Blinks o...k um, that really wasn't supposed to happen but just lately I've been in a REALLY weird, lovey mood, I mean nearly every picture I draw is either Lee and Dawson hugging, or other people hugging...anyway I like this way better then the other idea cause that had Jack going mad again and this is a softer approach.  
  
Rosie, if you didn't guess is Lee's mother. I've been watching LOTR ROTK all day and Sam's wife Rosie was stuck in my head, so there you go! Oh and thanks Cj I'd forgot about the Eunuch part of POTC! Muhaha! Total checkout from Jack! Thanks anyway if anyone is still following this story grabs lil jack's spyglass :O I see the plot on the horizon! It will be with us soon :D 


	14. Dinner iz redey!

Disclaimer—I only own Lee and Dawson walks away with Lil Jack doin Dr. Evil impressions  
  
Catch-up— Will told Lee Jack kissed him, Ana slapped Jack again, Jack and Will talked about Lee's mother and kissed properly!  
  
Chap 14– Dinner iz redey!  
  
Will walked over the deck to Gibbs and whispered something to him. He walked over to Lee. "Lee, Jack wants a word with ya in his cabin" "ok" Lee shoved himself up off the wheel and walked across the deck. Will watched until the boy had gone below then waved to Gibbs. "Alright men, get your drinking guts on cause we're headed to Tortuga!!"  
  
Lee reached the Captain's cabin and walked in. "Oh don't bother knocking" Lee rolled his eyes "Gibbs said you wanted to see me" "Oh yeah, sit down" Jack kicked a chair back a bit so Lee could sit down. "What's up, is it Will?" "No Will's ok, Will's great. It's you" Lee looked confused "Me? What have I done?" "I wanted to say sorry for all the stuff I said bout your lad, Dawson". Lee sat still; he'd been expecting another shouting match. "Um, well thanks, I think" Jack smiled "No problem mate". Jack stood up and started to sort out the bottles that Will had knocked over. Lee took this as a chance to ask about his friend, having no idea what had happened. "Jack?" "Aye?" "What happened with you and Will?" "We talked" "about what?" "Does it matter?" "Yes it does". "As a matter of fact we talked about Rosie" "Mom?" "Jack turned to face Lee "Aye Rosie" "why were you talking bout mom?" Jack sat down and looked at Lee "I don't really know, she just came up while we were talking". Jack thought it best not to tell Lee that he'd kissed Will again, at least not until Dawson had cheered him up a bit. "Do us a favor mate? Go ask the cook how long till dinner, I could eat a scabby rat" Lee laughed and nodded "Yeah sure" Jack grinned as the boy left the cabin and walked off to the kitchen.

Lee was shocked so much by Jack's apology that he didn't notice Hansen walking towards him and smacked straight into him. The pirate pulled Lee back up off the floor "You alright mate?" "Yeah I'm fine" Lee replied "Sorry I didn't see you" "Yeah, who sent you off into your own world anyway?" "Something's wrong with me Dad" "It's Jack, when has anything ever been right about him?" Hansen laughed, "Why what's he done?" "He said sorry" Hansen's mouth dropped open and Lee smiled "Yeah, shocked me too" "HANSEN! GET YOUR BACKSIDE UP HERE NOW!" The two men spun round to see Ana standing at the top of the stairs. "Ok, see ya later Lee" The boy nodded and carried on down to the kitchens.

Will was wandering around on deck when Jack crept up to him and grabbed his arm, Will turned round "Hey Captain" Jack grinned "when the cook shouts get me something an' bring it to me cabin, I need to talk to ya savvy?" Will smiled "Yeah sure" Jack swaggered off and Will stood watching him walk away. "You know staring at one thing for too long can make you go blind" Will grinned, "I don't care, he's gorgeous" "Ew ok, that's my Dad" "Dinner iz redey!". All the pirates cheered and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Jack whistled Will and winked before heading to his cabin. Will grabbed some bottles of rum and a couple of plates of food before making his way to Jack's cabin.

When he arrived he tried to knock the door, failed miserably and shouted instead. Jack opened the door and grabbed the food off Will before he dropped it everywhere. Jack opened the two bottles, passed one to Will and grinned. "What? What you grinning at?" "Nothing mate, I'm just happy that's all" "why?" Jack shifted his chair closer to Will "Cause I have the gift of foresight" "Oh really?" Jack nodded and stretched out his arm "I see...in the near future...something will happen to you Mister Turner, that will make you very happy indeed" "oh, and what would that be?" "This" Jack pulled Will onto his lap and kissed him, Will grabbed Jack's hair and deepened the kiss. Jack ran his tongue over the roof of Will's mouth making him moan softly. Jack started to undo Will's shirt as the first cries went up on deck.

Lee heard the shouting and ran up on deck. He was met by the crew dancing and cheering. He pushed past to Ana "Why they so happy?" She just pointed out to the approaching island "Look familiar?" Lee's face lit up "Tortuga?" "Sure is mate" the female pirate smiled then joined in the shouting and whooping that was getting louder as the island came nearer. Gibbs looked round as they prepared to dock. 'Where's the Captain?' "Jack!" Jack came running up the stairs followed by Will. "What's the fuss Gibbs?" "We're in Port Captain, thought you should know" "Ah ok then, come Mister Turner" Jack watched as the crew started to leave the ship and grabbed Lee "I know your excited but don't suffocate the boy ok?" Lee grinned "Thanks Dad!" "Oh By the way Lee?" "Yeah?" "Nice hat" The boy laughed and ran off down into the town. "I think I remember you saying that to me once" "Ah so I did Mr. Turner, well that feather was great" Will shook his head as Jack winked then wrapped his arm round the boys waist and dragged him down into the port.  
  
...And really bad eggs...OH! Hey Lil Jack here, um Pirate.Luva's kinda sucked into the TV cause Johnny Depp's on so I'll do the notes. Firstly, I don't fancy Will really, well not much anyway and secondly, I don't think P.L went mad, the cook's supposed to French. So there you go if I can get her away from Once Upon A Time In Mexico long enough, a new chapter will be up soon. Bye! Waves This is being re-added because the dumb writer/creater/illustrater...Blah...Blah...forgot to add some of it on (That's P.L btw)!


	15. Did ya miss me mate?

Disclaimer—I only own Lee and Dawson  
  
WHOO! YAY! Lots of lovey slushy stuff in this chapter! Everyone happy and in love!  
  
Catch-up— Jack apologized to Lee for the stuff he said about Dawson, he made out with Will and Pearl arrived in Tortuga!  
  
Chap 15– Did ya miss me mate?  
  
Lee found the Wobbly Deck and walked in. "So you work here a lot?" Lee sighed 'oldest line ever'... "Dawson" He gasped as the barman turned round. "Yeah I do my dad owns this pub" "Oh, you got someone waiting for ya or are ya free and single?" 'Bastard wants to keep his hands off my baby' Dawson smiled "Sorry mate I'm taken and I'm not sure you'd want to upset him. He's a pirate you see" The boys face dropped, he muttered something then ran off across the bar. Lee crept up behind Dawson and covered his eyes "Shh, now do as I say. I'm a dangerous, jealous and very gorgeous pirate" "Lee?" Dawson spun round "You came back!" He grabbed the boy and hugged him. Lee pulled away and grinned. "Nice to know your not cheating on me then ay?" Dawson matched Lee's smile before grabbing him again and kissing him. "Hey...what's with the hat?" Lee glanced up at his new hat "Oh this. New look, no spring collection? I dunno you like it?" "Yeah but I know somewhere it would look better, come on" Dawson took Lee's hand and led him to the stairs. They passed the boy who had been chatting up Dawson earlier, Lee grr'ed at him before following Dawson up the stairs.

Jack and Will were walking to the nearest tavern, or more, Jack was dragging Will there. "Jack? Where are we going?" "It's Tortuga mate do you really have to ask?" "Oh...tavern then" Jack stopped suddenly "What? Don't tell me you've forgot the way, oh" Will sighed as he saw a whore marching over to him and Jack. "Ah, Leigh!" Will winced as Leigh's hand connected with Jack's face "Not sure I deserved that" "Hmm!" Leigh stomped and walked off. Jack turned round and glared at Will "Stop laughing" Will snorted then burst out laughing "Stop it!" Will put an arm round Jack's shoulders "Aw! Poor Captain Sparrow!" "Shut it!" Jack stormed off to the nearest tavern dragging a still helpless Will behind him.  
  
Dawson pulled Lee's head onto his chest and waited for his breathing to return back to normal. Lee looked over to the floor "You were right" "huh?" "My hat does look better there" Dawson smiled and leaned over to get the hat. "I like it" he said putting the hat on. Lee climbed up and sat on Dawson's lap "Ah suits ya, now all you need is a bandana and you'd be a perfect pirate!" The two boys laughed and Dawson threw the hat back on the floor. He pushed Lee off his lap and rolled him over catching a glimpse of the tattoo on his back. "Hey...what did your tattoo say?" "Err...nothing" Lee said and lay on his back. "It said something" "No it didn't" Dawson tried to roll Lee over but the boy wouldn't budge. "Ok I didn't want have to resort to this" Dawson climbed on top of Lee, sitting with a leg either side of him. He glared at the pirate before reaching down and gently tickling his sides. Lee forced himself to keep quiet as Dawson reached up and tickled his neck. "No...STOP IT!" "Show me you tattoo and I will" "No, Never!" Dawson sat back on his heels "Then...I will continue!" Dawson leaned down and gently sucked on Lee's neck "no! Haha! Stop it!" Dawson sat up again "you know the terms Mr. Sparrow, I will only stop if I get to see the tattoo" "ok...ok! Just stop...tickling!" Lee giggled. "Well?" "I can't get up with you sat on my waist" "ah good point" Dawson climbed off as Lee sat up and turned round. Dawson stared at the writing before grinning. "Say something then" Dawson thought for a while before replying "nice". "Nice? I went though all that pain and you say nice?" Dawson pushed Lee back down onto his back and stared at him "Ok then, It's the second most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Lee look confused "second?" "You being the first of course" "oh" Lee smiled before reaching up and pulling Dawson down and kissing him. The boy kissed back and wrapped his arms around Lee. Lee snuggled down against Dawson "I love you" "I love you too" Lee murmured and closed his eyes.

YAY!!! Whoo! Lee and Dawson back together!! Dances a jig with Lil Jack Whoo! Anyway more slushy happiness coming soon then...sniff the ending! BUT! Don't despair I might do a sequel...if I get enough reviews!


	16. Sparrow's Back

Disclaimer- Huggles Lee and Dawson these pair are mine! But nothing else! Oh and Claire and Dawson's Daddy!

Catch-up- Pearl came back to Tortuga and Lee got back to his rightful place, Dawson's bed!

Chap 16 – Sparrow's Back

"4 bottles of Rum when your ready mate" "sure thing" Jack grinned and swaggered over to a table where his first mate was waiting. "Whats the grin for?" he asked when he sat down "nothing, I just like the way you walk, that's all" Will smiled again as Jack pulled a face. "The way I walk, what do you mean?" "You walk like you're drunk even when you're not, you hold your hands out like some kind of zombie!" "I do not!" "Pfft, you do! You swagger when you walk, throwing your hips out and wigging your backside!" Jack shot Will his trademark smirk "so that's why you always trailed behind me, you were watching my butt!" Jack laughed as Will blushed and shook his head.

Jones passed 4 bottles to one of the server girls "Sparrows back, these are his" Jones looked round for his son before mentally slapping himself 'Jones you fool, if Sparrows back then so's his son' Jones smiled 'at least Dawson will be happy now'.

Dawson turned over to watch the boy next to him sleeping. He took in every part of the pirate; scared he would lose him again. He watched how Lee's stomach rose and fell gently as he slept, and how he cuddled the end of the sheet, like a small child with his favourite toy. Dawson was distracted from his daydream as Lee shifted and opened his eyes, looking sleepily at Dawson. "Hey baby, welcome back to the world of the living" Lee smiled and sat up "How long was I asleep?" "Not long, bout 2 hours or so" Dawson leaned over and kissed Lee, pulling the boy over to him. Lee held the back of Dawson's head and deepened the kiss. Dawson moaned softly as Lee pushed him back and his head hit the mattress. Lee started to place kisses down Dawson's body and ran his hands down his lover's sides. Dawson moaned and pulled Lee's head back up; he kissed him, holding the back of Lee's head to deepen the kiss. Both boys jumped when there was a knock at the door "Dawson hun you in there?" Dawson sighed, "It's Claire," he said climbing off the bed. Lee coughed and Dawson looked at him "what?" Lee gestured down and Dawson smirked, picked Lee's breeches up off the floor and threw them over to the pirate. He waited until Lee was covered and opened the door. "Dawson!" Claire smiled and threw her arms around him "Hey Claire, what you want?" Lee looked over at the girl standing in the doorway; she had long, wavy brown hair, much like Dawson's, and soft brown eyes. She wore a red, low cut dress with an apron wrapped around the lower half. "Charming!" She huffed and stood with one hand on her hip, like Ana does when she's mad at Jack.

Claire looked around the room and stopped when she spotted Lee standing by the bed. She looked at Dawson and tilted her head, now noticing the small purple-red marks on his neck and shoulders. "Well? Aren't you gonna introduce me?" Dawson nodded and waved to Lee to come over. "Lee this is Claire, she's a good friend of mine and Claire, this is Lee" Dawson smiled wrapping his arm around Lee's waist. Claire held her hand to her chest "I wasn't interrupting was I?" Lee grinned and Dawson pulled a face. "Well sorry hun, I just had a message for ya, you dad wants you back down to help behind the bar." Claire smiled then added, "when ya finished of course" She winked as Dawson went bright red and she left the room. Lee turned to face Dawson and pushed the hair out of his face. "Aw! You're blushing!" He laughed as Dawson tried to hide his face, but Lee pulled his hands away and held them. He pulled Dawson down and kissed him "you look cute when you blush" Dawson smiled and walked over to where his shirt was. "I better go down" He said, throwing Lee's shirt over to him "you coming?" Lee nodded, kicking his boots on "My Dad will probably be down there" Dawson waited for Lee to tie his bandana, then put his arm round the boys shoulders and they left the room.

YAY! I'm back, finally!! Stupid PC's don't work anywhere! And is blocked at school! Anyway now I'm back, and ignoring schoolwork to catch-up on this so here chapter 16 for you!!

Finishing this one soon, only 2 or three chapters left so tell me if you want a sequel or not cause then I can get started on that!


	17. upstairs?

Disclaimer— Only Lee, Dawson, Claire and his dad are mine, no more!  
  
Catch-up— Lots of cute making out between Lee and Dawson, and a LOT of flirting between Jack and Will!  
  
Chap 17– "Upstairs?"

"Hey look at that," Will pointed to the stairs, and at Lee and Dawson, who were just coming down. "Happiest I've seen him in months" Jack smiled "Yeah, he sure has cheered up now".

Dawson looked over at Jack and started to remove his arm. Lee stopped him and placed his hands on the boy's waist. "Lee! Your dad's right over there!" "No he's fine about it now, trust me" "Dawson come give me a hand!" Dawson looked round to see who shouted. Lee held Dawson's chin, turning his face back to his. Dawson glanced over to Jack again but Lee ignored him and kissed Dawson. He kissed back then pulled away "see ya later mate" Dawson smiled then walked over to the bar. Lee strolled over to where his Dad and Will were sat and pulled up a stool.

"Have fun?" Lee grinned at Jack as he sat down "well I'd tell ya dad, but you'd get embarrassed". Jack acted shocked and Will smiled. The three men where laughing and drinking when suddenly Jack threw out his arms "Agh! No Rum!" Will giggled, "Lee go ask your bed buddy for some more!" Lee stuck out his tongue and made his way over to the bar. "Another four bottles please mate" Jones nodded "Lee ain't it?" Lee looked "Yeah...Oh your Dawson's dad" Jones smiled and glanced over to his son "Thanks for cheering him up mate" Lee returned the smile "No problem" "your drinks will be over in a minute"

Lee strolled back over to the table and sat down. Jack looked over and tapped the table. "What?" "Drinks?" "He's bringing them over" Jack huffed and looked over at Will, he raised one eyebrow and Will nodded slightly, leaning closer to the pirate. Lee looked up as a tray was placed onto the table. "Why four?" Lee smiled "one for me, one for Will and two for Jack!" Lee removed the bottles and Dawson picked up the tray. "What time you finish?" "Whenever the next shift shows up, you can wait in my room for me if you want". "Na mate, I want to keep my eye on ya" Dawson smiled and went back over to the bar. Lee watched him walk away then looked over at Will and his Dad. "Ok, whats going on?" Jack looked confused "what ya mean mate?" "You an' Will, you get any closer and he'll be on ya lap" Will looked down at his lap as he felt his cheeks colour but Jack just smirked at Lee "can't a Captain and his first mate talk now?" Lee just shrugged and Jack knocked back the first bottle of Rum, picking up the second and glancing over at Will. "Make these our last Will?" Will nodded and finished off his bottle. Jack stood up and looked at Lee "you staying with your lad tonight?" Lee rolled his eyes "if you mean Dawson, then yes I am" Jack nodded "good, see ya tomorrow then mate!" Lee shook his head as Jack went off up the stairs with Will behind him.

Dawson glanced over the bar to the table where Lee was now sat on his own. He dodged his way though the various drunks and whores and sat down at the table. Lee looked up and focused on Dawson. "You on your own?" Lee nodded "mm, Dad ran off with Will, I think theres something between them" Dawson smiled as he spotted 4 men come into the tavern "yes next shift's here! Wait here a minute!" Dawson ran off over the bar and said something to his Dad, Jones sighed and Dawson looked hopefully at him. Jones rolled his eyes and shooed his son away. Lee stood up as Dawson came over "Upstairs?" Dawson nodded and the two boys went off to his room.

Ok, this chapter REALLY sucks but it's just a fill in so the next chapter can be just Lee, Dawson, and bed and lots of shouting lol, know what I mean? PLEASE review and tell me whether you want me to do a sequel, cause then Jack and Will can have a good time too! :D


	18. I want this to last as long as possible

Disclaimer— grabs Lee n Dawson, my boys! Rest is the Mouse's.

Catch-up- Lee met Claire, Jack and Will gave the secret away and Dawson dragged Lee upstairs! 

**!!WARNING!!** This is it, the all-the-way chapter! **PLEASE DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED!!** Don't read it then complain, the rating is **R, AND** I'm putting an obvious warning at the top!!!! **THANKS NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

Chap 18 – I want this to last as long as possible  
  
Dawson slammed Lee against the door as he walked into his room. He kissed the pirate roughly, only stopping to pull both their shirts off. He kissed the boy again, pulling him closer by the waistband on his breeches. Lee ran his hand down Dawson's torso and reached round, opening the ties on the front of his breeches. Dawson sighed as Lee pushed his hand down between the fabric and Dawson's crotch. He backed up and turned, pushing Lee over to the bed. Lee kicked off his boots and climbed onto the bed. 

Dawson pulled off his already riding low breeches and climbed over Lee, pulling his off too. Lee reached up and wrapped his arms around Dawson's neck, pulling him down and kissing his passionately. Dawson pulled back for a breath and looked at Lee "what?" He said breathlessly. "Your still wearing too much" Lee thought then smiled, reaching up and tugging his bandana out of his hair. "Better?" "Much" Dawson pulled the pirate up and kissed him again, running his hands down his sides, when he reached Lee's crotch, he cupped it and started to stroke slowly. Lee's head dropped back and Dawson smiled and started to stroke harder. Lee moaned and started to rock his hips. Dawson stopped and smirked "calm down, I want this to last as long as possible" Lee gulped as Dawson leaned down and took Lee in his mouth. He soon had the younger boy in a mess as he licked and sucked at Lee's member. "Oh... God Dawson..." Dawson sensed that if he carried on for much longer Lee would spill there and then, and were was the fun in that? Dawson worked his way up Lee's body, biting certain parts, then running his tongue over them to leave a mark. Dawson kissed Lee roughly, sliding his tongue over the roof of Lee's mouth, making the boy shiver.

Lee broke out of the kiss and looked up at Dawson, his eyes begging the boy to continue. Dawson grinned and reached under his pillow, pulling out a small bottle. He uncorked it and coated his fingers with the oil. "Ready baby?" Lee nodded and caught his breath as Dawson pushed one finger into Lee's backside. Lee winced as Dawson pushed in a second, and then moaned as Dawson crooked his fingers and hit his sweet spot. Lee mumbled something as Dawson removed his fingers and started to cover his own shaft in the oil. He pulled Lee's legs up round his waist and steadied himself at his lover's entrance. "Ok?" Lee just nodded and lay back. Dawson pushed himself into Lee, who jammed his eyes shut and forced his muscles to relax. Dawson twisted his hips a little and Lee screamed. Dawson built up the pace quickly and took hold of Lee's member, working it in time with the thrusts. Lee had his eyes clamped shut, and was moaning and chanting Dawson's name every time the boy hit that spot. Dawson slammed into Lee again and Lee screamed his lover's name, his load shooting between their bodies. He tightened all his muscles as he came driving Dawson over the edge, making him groan and spill into Lee, collapsing on top of him. Lee hissed as Dawson pulled out and fell onto the bed. The boys lay there until their breathing returned to normal. Lee reached over and kissed Dawson deeply. He pulled away slowly and nuzzled against the elder boy's neck. Dawson pulled the sheets up over the both of them and wrapped his arms around Lee. "I love you" "I love you too". Lee whispered against Dawson's neck, the both of them soon falling asleep.

Awe! YAY! I did it! I finally did the all-the-way scene! Yes! Anyway...please tell me what you think... and I need to know whether or not you want me to do a sequel cause then I can get started on it!


	19. come with me

Disclaimer—Lee and Dawson are mine, rest is Mickey's.  
  
Reviews – MirokuPlushie - Ok so the sex scene wasn't _that_ good, but considering I've never written ANY bed scenes EVER, Slash or Het...it wasn't _that_ bad, anyway there will plenty of times for Lee to join in more in the sequel...so yay!

Catch-up— Lee and Dawson, lots of bedroom action.... nothing else.

Chap 19 – Come with me

Lee woke slowly and turned over to find the bed empty. He leaned up on his elbows and blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light. He looked round the room and frowned. 'Where's Dawson?' Lee sighed and looked around again, this time spotting a note folded up on the pillow next to him. He reached over and picked it up, opening it and reading what it said –

Lee,

I had to go work, didn't want to wake you

You look too cute when you're asleep.

Love ya Baby

Dawson x x

Lee smiled and put the note on a table to the side of the bed. He considered getting up but decided against it, curing up in the bed and falling back to sleep.

Will and Jack were getting supplies for Pearl down in the market. "Jack how many of these? Jack?" Will turned to find Jack looking out over the port to his ship, and the sea. "You miss it don't you?" Jack glanced up at Will and nodded. "Yeah mate, I want Lee to be here as long as possible but I miss Pearl like hell, how long we been here now?" Will thought for a moment "Over a week easy" Jack sighed "He's gonna hate me ain't he?" Will gave a sympathetic smile "He should understand, and if we don't go for as long this time" Jack smiled "aye, anyway he's a pirate! Its his duty!" Will laughed, "Good, now can we get back to shopping?" Jack grinned and they strolled off over the market.

Lee was woken sometime later when water was sprinkled on his face. Lee opened his eyes and saw Dawson standing over him. Lee glared at the boy "could of just shook me you know" Dawson nodded "yeah...but that was more fun" Dawson smiled and sat down on the bed. Lee looked out the window and sighed quietly. "What's wrong?" "Nothing" lee mumbled and pulled his knees up against his chest. "Something's up, tell me" Lee looked up at Dawson and sighed again "I'll probably have to leave soon, my dad's trying his hardest to hide it but I can tell how much he's missing the sea." Dawson looked into Lee's eyes "and you are too" Lee nodded slightly "I don't depend on it like Jack does, but when you've been on the sea for as long as I have..." Dawson smiled and moved over the bed to wrap his arms around Lee. "I know, it's going to be so boring round here with you gone though". Lee said something quietly "didn't catch that Bab" Lee turned round to face Dawson "Come with me" "I can't" "why not?" "My dad" "Well he can get cover can't he?" Dawson nodded "It's not that, he wouldn't cope if I left" Lee shook his head "sorry mate, selfish pirate streak came into play for a moment then". Dawson looked away for a second. "Claire could look after him!" He said suddenly, startling Lee, "who? Oh the girl that came in before?" Dawson nodded then looked over to Lee "come down, I'll ask him now" "err, I've got to get dressed first" Dawson smirked and climbed off the bed. He threw Lee's breeches and shirt over to him and waited for him to get dressed before they both walked down to the tavern.

Lee looked over at Dawson who was talking with his dad; the noise in the bar was too loud for him to make out what was being said. Jack and Will strolled into the bar and Jack removed his arm when he spotted Lee. "It's ok you know, I don't care about what you pair are doing" Lee smiled then turned his attention back to Dawson. "Where's ya lad?" Lee just nodded in the direction he was staring.

"But dad," "Dawson no! Do you know how dangerous it is out there? There's storms, and raids and pirates for God's sakes!" "But we have all those here! Please dad, I want to go with him!" Jones sighed. He didn't want Dawson to go, what if he went overboard and was lost at sea, he'd already lost his wife, and Dawson was all he had left. But when he looked at his son and Lee, he could see the love between them and he knew that the pirate would stop at nothing to save Dawson if he ever got into trouble. "I'm gonna regret this ain't I?" Dawson's face slowly grew into a smile and he jumped out of his chair and hugged his dad. Jones laughed and pushed Dawson off "Go tell your lad, see what his dad says" Jones smiled and walked back over to the bar. Dawson called Lee over "I'm guessing he said yes?" Dawson grinned, "Now we've just got to convince Jack". Lee smirked the same way Jack does when he's planning something "I've got a way to persuade him".

Ok you might have guessed I'm trying to cram as much into this chapter as possible, that's because I only want my stories to be 20 chapters anymore and they start to lose the plot. Anyway next chap is the last chap then the sequel will probably be up in a couple of weeks after this depending on when my mock exams start.


	20. Very Well Father

Disclaimer—Lee, Dawson, Jones and the whores are mine! I brought them on Ebay!

Catch-up— Jack and Lee missing ocean, Lee asks Dawson to go and Jones gave his permission.

Chap 20 – Very well Father

Lee glared at Jack, 'how could he say no? Oh he'd used the excuse that Dawson wasn't a pirate, well nor was Will but he accepted him with open arms. Lee thought for a while...what would get him more then anything? What would make the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow break down and give in? Mom had thrown Jack's rum away once, to punish him for returning home from a trip late, Lee smiled at the memory but frowned. How could he keep Jack from all the rum in Tortuga? No there has to be something else...there is. Lee grinned evilly at Jack who raised an eyebrow at his son. "Very well Father" Jack winced at the name, Lee only ever called Jack father when he was angry or planning something, and by the looks of that glare Jack wasn't looking forward to what was coming next.

"Excuse me a moment, I saw some women outside I'd like a word with" Lee tipped the corner of his hat to Jack and got up to go outside. Jack reached for his arm, panicking but Lee twisted out his grasp and walked out the door.

Lee held his head up high and strode over to a group of whores standing together just opposite the tavern. Jack ran out after his son, shouting at him to stop but Lee just quickened his pace. Dawson followed Jack and Will out of the bar to watch Lee. "What's he doing?" Will smirked "persuading Jack" "How?" "Just watch". Lee spotted the two women he sought and smiled to himself. Destiny and Su-Louise, two whores Jack had 'entertained' on separate nights, both thinking that they were the only women for Jack, his dad wouldn't be so cocky if they found out the truth about just how many 'his girls' Jack had got. "Lee! Stop!" "Sorry Jack you had your chance!" Jack winced as he saw the whores "you know, he has a point" "Shut up!" Jack hissed as Will stood laughing. "Just give into him Jack, it'd be less painful for a start" Jack glanced at Dawson then back at his son, he tilted his head to the side showing he was thinking. 'He looks like he could handle a day's work, and Lee is more useful when he's not sulking' Jack grumbled something about not wanting to give up then turned to his son "Lee? Ok"

Lee smirked triumphantly then turned and stared blankly at Jack. He walked slowly, meeting Jack about half way between the tavern and the whores. "Would that be an ok stop, ok Dawson can come or ok I'm a selfish arrogant pig who only ever thinks of my own gain, never wants my own son to be happy and is sorry for not saying yes straight away?" "Don't push it" Lee grinned but Jack looked at the whores Lee had previously storming over to. "Lee?" Lee now had his arms wrapped round Dawson and removed his mouth from the blonde's. "Huh?" Jack motioned to the women, who were now watching Lee and Jack with interest. "Oh right...Sorry ladies, bit of confusion there I thought you were someone else, another gang" Lee flashed the whores a brilliant smile "S'ok luv, never mind". Lee turned to face Jack "can I get back to more important things now?" Jack rolled his eyes and nodded, watching his son walk back over to Dawson and kiss the hell out of him again. "Your going soft in your old age" Jack glared at Will "I'm not old and I'm not 'going soft' I just didn't fancy getting slapped 5 times is all" Will smirked, which Jack ignored and started to give orders. "Go try and find the crew and take Lee with you" Will nodded and coughed as he passed the pair, making them break apart. "Crew gathering come on" Lee nodded and grinned at Dawson before catching up with Will.

After the crew had been rounded up, Dawson had said goodbye to his father and Claire had cried on his shoulder for a good half hour, Pearl was ready to leave. Lee helped to sort some of the sails out then looked round the ship for Dawson. He spotted the blonde staring out over the port and walked over to him. Dawson raised his head as the pirate neared and leaned against him as Lee wrapped a arm around his lover's shoulders. "You ok?" Dawson sniffed and nodded; Lee stood behind him and wrapped both arms round the blonde's waist. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" "You better not" Lee smirked and nipped Dawson's neck lightly as the sails caught the wind and The Black Pearl left Tortuga.

And...fade to close, roll the credits and drop the curtains, mind the gap as you leave and don't forget to book a ticket on the 2nd trip around Pirate-luva's fantasy that is...VOD! WhOo! Ok! This story is over! Take a bow!

-Bow from Lee, Dawson, Jack, and Will etc Crowd goes wild : D! Yay-

-Notice Board outside cinema...Coming soon the sequel...Fighting The Truth! (Working title) Due out...Whenever P.L types it!! : D


End file.
